Bellatrix's Dughter
by Mioniexx
Summary: Hermione gets her letter of acceptance to Hogwarts but it has a weird adressee on.Finds out who her biological parents are.This is the updated version of the first chapter.Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Filia Bellatrix Black-Lestrange was the name on the letter. Hermione thought to herself "now that is weird, why is my name, our next door neighbours _and _somebody else's name on the same letter. I'll just go and give it to her maybe she'll know what this is all about. There's got to be a simple explanation." At this point she stuffed the letter in her pocket and grabbed her bag to go to school. Her mum and her partner had already gone to work. Normally Hermione enjoyed school but today she couldn't concentrate apart from the fact it was her 11th birthday not that anyone cared. People used to just tolerate her but after that strange incident they just acted like she was invisible. At lunchtime she went home for her dinner as it was more preferable to the daunting school canteen except today she went to Bella's house. Bella was their next door neighbour and was always nice to her, remembered her birthdays, fixed her injuries and just basically be like a mum to her.

She knocked on the door when she opened the door Bella gave her a huge hug and told her happy birthday. Inside Hermione was glowing. She wished her mum was as nice as Bella. "So what brings you round here today?" she asked smiling at Hermione. "well I got a letter today and it's got a weird address on" Bella sat up straighter. She motioned for her to go on talking. As Hermione took the letter out of her pocket Bella recognise the where the letter was from straight away. "Look Hermione this isn't going to be easy for you but I'm your mum not Jean."

"But… but… what… how?" Hermione's brain was in overload. "When you were born I didn't want to loose you to the darkest wizard of the time so that you could be his heir. I wanted it to be your choice with what you do with your life…so the safest thing was to give you away where I could still see you, watch you grow up even though it agonized me to see you but not to have those memories that only a mum gets. I've being waiting for this day for the past eleven years."

"So why has the letter got you name on as well as mine?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione Granger was a cover name. Your real name is Filia Bellatrix Black-Lestrange." " Oh" was all Hermione could say. "So what about the letter then…?"

"Open it." Hermione opened it her fingers slightly trembling. It read in emerald green ink;

_Dear Ms Black-Lestrange, you have being accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please board the train at kings cross on September 1__st__. You'll find booklists and your ticket enclosed. Please note that first years are not allowed their own broomsticks._

_Yours sincerely Professor McGonagall. (Deputy headmistress.) _

"So you mean I get to go to a different school to what I am now. you mean I'll fit in and I'll have friends" Hermione couldn't get her words out quick enough. "Hogwarts is really nice don't worry. I went there myself and Professor McGonagall is really nice, she teaches transfiguration." The clock outside chimed two o'clock. "Oh no! I'll never make it back in time to school. I am so dead." Hermione started whimpering. "Hermione come on I'll get you there but you have to trust me." Hermione nodded. She followed Bella to the garden. "Hold on to my right arm and turn around on my word. Are you ready Hermione?" "Ready." Bella turned on the spot with Hermione and disappeared with a pop. They reappeared outside the school.

"Thank you Bella." She shyly gave her a hug. "You can call me mum if you want." She muttered into her shoulder returning the hug. "Let me know if anyone gives you a hard time and I'll sort it out for you. Now go or they'll give you a row." Hermione went off giving her a smile. Inside she was glowing. Finally it felt like somebody cared about and she definitely preferred Bella as a mum than the person she thought had being her mum for the past eleven years. Plus she was going somewhere where she'd fit in.


	2. Chapter 2

Afterwards when she was in her classes after the lunch-break she got distracted by a thought that was suddenly whirring round her brain. "How was she going to tell her mum that she wasn't going to Bristol High for girls." She had worked hard to get the bursary even though it wasn't what she wanted. She had only wanted to please Jean who at the time thought was her biological mum. Then her brain started forming a plan. At least when she did go to Hogwarts no one would judge her on appearance and her ability for making unusual things happen or at least things which were deemed unusual in this world.

When she got home Bellatrix was in the garden Hermione suddenly thought to herself "If she's my mum then how come I look nothing like her" As Jean wasn't in yet Hermione then proceeded to go over to see Bellatrix. Cautiously she asked "If you're my mum then how come we look nothing like each other?…Do I look like my dad at all?"

"Come inside and I'll show you." In the living room when they were standing in front of the mirror  
"By the way the process of revealing your true identity no matter what the circumstances it is irreversible so do you still want to do it?" Bellatrix started waving her wand around them in a complicated manner above their heads softly murmuring the incantation "Matris parvulus"

Immediately their physical appearances started changing, Hermione and Bellatrix grew taller, willowier curvier and both paled in their skin tone, their hair grew longer, curlier and darkened until it was pure black and Hermione's became more defined in the curls ala Amy Winehouse who was Hermione's favourite singer. Looking in the mirror Hermione and Bellatrix were practically identical apart from Bellatrix was more so. "this means that you will have to be called Filia now." Hermione just nodded, she was just stunned that she could look so 'normal' and well pretty as well.

"Well it's the end of term in three days so I could take you to diagon ally on Friday if you want." Hermione just agreed but it was definitely something to look forward to.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N -: sorry for not updating in a loooong time guys have been busy with exams and constantly having to move and then disaster strikes no computer access! I'm hoping to have at least one decent chapter posted tonight (hopefully for more than one of my fics). Anyway now I have nada to distract me...for now my heads buzzing with ideas. Yay =D


End file.
